


Dances

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Sometime after "Attached," the captain and the doctor share a dance.





	Dances

The two were dancing in their quarters the culmination of a quiet evening in. After years of dancing around their obvious attraction, they'd finally given up their excuses and embraced a relationship. So far they'd never had a regret, they were so totally satisfied by one another. Now, he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and her cheek brushing his as they swayed in rhythm, almost as much as she enjoyed being there.

"Jean-Luc, I just realized I didn't take advantage of the situation while we had those telepathic implants?"

"Oh? How so? As I recall you found out plenty already. What more could you want to know?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Well... I didn't think to ask you why you say you 'don't dance,' when it's perfectly clear that you can and do so very well."

He sighed, not really wanting to explain, but knowing there was no escaping her. He pulled her close again. She smirked as he led them in a little pivot turn.Continuing he said, "My mother felt it important, having two rambunctious boys, that we learn at least the basics for social dancing and manners, so in the summers she sent us to classes."

"How old were you?"

"Ten and Robert, sixteen," he answered grimacing. "Robert rather liked dancing with the girls even if he had to drag me along, but I was not impressed, much more interested in studying starships." 

She smiled rather liking the thought of this serious and stalwart captain a being a little boy dragged to dance class. She loved when he shared these little details, his overall reserved made these moments like rare gems. He only enjoyed sharing them with her because she treated them with care.

"Do you remember telling me about Tom Norris?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Well in this case, I was somebody else's 'Tom.'"

She blushed at the memory of her playful comment hurting a very nice boy. She pressed in closer as if to comfort the boy in her memory, as well as the man in her arms. He spun her into an under arm turn and pulled her in close again. He hoped she would drop the topic, but she was far too astute to pass up the rest of the story. "Ok...so what else? Who was the 'Beverly' to your 'Tom?'" she asked.

"Melanie Canard. Like Robert, I learned their were certain attractive advantages to the classes," he explained playfully. "Then we had our first formal dance."

"Oh dear," replied his Titian-haired companion.

"Yes, 'Oh dear' indeed. I went up to Melanie, escorted her to the floor and as the dance wore on, she proceeded to spend the entire time helping me correct my dancing. It put me off on the whole thing."

"One annoying little girl and you condemned dancing for good? I rather expected you to be more resilient, my dear captain." 

She used the magic phrase. He wasn't sure if it was the way she said it or that she claimed him for herself as 'dear,' but he would happily bear the agony of relating this story or her teasing when she playfully whispered the words in his ear.

"Oh no there was more. Fast forward, a few years later, I was very interested in a young lady by the name of Annette Giraud. I was so happy to hold her, I'd decided dancing with such a special partner would be alright. Unfortunately, she was rather too special it would appear... and maybe dancing too close?"

She stifled a giggle imagining the scene. He gave her a glare of mock indignation."It was a lot for a young man to manage, you know. Well she... we were so embarrassed, things ended rather badly."

"I can imagine," she observed, trying to look serious and concerned. It was futile of course because being there with Jean-Luc made her giddy with happiness, even without amusing anecdotes. Despite the current circumstances, he loved seeing the mirth in her eyes when she laughed.

"In the end, it was helpful to have a reputation for not dancing, particularly when we were assigned those diplomatic assignments as young officers. I used to explain I didn't dance then push Walker or Jack out in front to dance with the ambassadors and admirals, or their daughters. Most of the time it worked."

"So that explains Walker's mambo story," she smirked. He nodded as he squeezed her close for a quick corner turn. He laughed and shook his head."They didn't teach Latin dances in my village, so the debacle cemented my reputation as a non-dancer and through the grapevine all the potential dance partners fled at my approach." They both laughed, as they drank in one another's presence.

With her cheek still pressed to his she whispered, "I guess I'm very privileged that you're dancing with me," she said languidly.

"You're a very special partner."

"We're dancing very close, Jean-Luc."

"But not too close."

She heaved a disappointed sigh. "Oh that's really too bad..." she murmured as she pressed in even closer kissing his cheek. Catching her meaning, he led her into a slow dip and softly replied, "Then by all means, I'll happily end this dance for one more to your liking," and he kissed her deeply as the music faded.

**Author's Note:**

> For the shippers with a sweet tooth.


End file.
